


Ugly Sweaters and Christmas Cookies

by CelestialVoid



Series: Christmas Memories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Cora Skypes her brother in the middle of a petty squabble between Stiles and Derek over ugly Christmas sweaters and gingerbread houses.





	Ugly Sweaters and Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas, 2014.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he stepped into the kitchen and became witness to the sight of Stiles in a frilly, Christmas-themed apron—one that he hated to admit looked _so_ good on him.

“I’m making a gingerbread house,” Stiles replied, looking down at the ingredients spread across the benchtop and comparing it to the list on the printed recipe.

“You do realise none of us eat gingerbread?” Derek reminded him, crossing the kitchen to stand beside Stiles. He coiled his arms around Stiles’ slender waist and nuzzled his face into the soft wool of the boy’s hideous blue Christmas sweater. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek in hope it would soften the blow and make him less upset.

“Yeah, but I really want to make a pretty gingerbread house,” Stiles whined.

Derek thought about it for a second. “Why don’t you make normal cookies that _look_ like a gingerbread house?”

Stiles paused and pondered it. He nodded and muttered, “That could work.”

Derek smirked and gave Stiles a quick squeeze before letting him go. He crossed the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. Behind him, he could hear Stiles moving about containers and ingredients as he altered those on the bench for normal cookies instead.

Derek picked up the orange juice, fetched a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself a drink.

“Do you want a drink?” Derek asked.

“Got any eggnog?” stiles asked hopefully.

“Not until Christmas,” Derek said firmly.

He saw Stiles pout. “But, Der, it’s time to get in the Christmas spirit.”

Derek let out a reluctant sigh “You can have some _after_ you’re done dealing with the hot trays. I don’t want you burning yourself.”

“Fine,” Stiles agreed.

“Would you like a hand?” Derek asked.

“No,” Stiles said. “No Scrooges allowed in this kitchen.”

“Scrooges?” Derek said, raising and eyebrow.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, looking him up and down judgmentally.

“Is this because I’m not wearing one of those ridiculous sweaters?” Derek asked.

Stiles turned his back to Derek and didn’t answer.

Derek set his drink down on the counter before crossing over to Stiles’ side. He set his hands on the boy’s waist, leaning in close to press a tender kiss to the nape of his neck.

He felt Stiles shiver at his touch, fighting to ignore him.

“Stiles,” Derek purred, pressing another kiss against the patch of exposed skin on his shoulder. His hands slid under the hem of Stiles’ sweater, caressing his skin.

Stiles let out a soft sigh, melting back into Derek’s hold.

Derek spun him around, cupping his face in one hand as he crushed their mouths together.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck, balling his worn grey sweater into his fists.

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist, pinning him back against the counter.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair and balling soft tufts into his fist. He weakened in Derek’s arms, melting into his warmth.

Derek tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his hands slid down Stiles’ thighs. He hoisted the young man onto the counter, making him gasp in surprise.

A mischievous smirk played across his lips as his hands slid under Stiles’ jumper again, tracing his curves as he brought their lips together again. He smiled into the kiss, rolling his hips to tease a quiet whimper from Stiles’ lips. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and moaned as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulling soft tufts into his fist.

The familiar tune of an incoming Skype call filled the room.

Derek reluctantly drew back from his kiss, growling lowly as he crossed over to the table and answered the Skype call from Cora.

“Hey, big bro,” Cora greeted.

“You have the worst timing ever,” Derek told her, spinning the computer around so that she could see both him and Stiles.

“Hi, Cora!” Stiles greeted.

“Hey, Stiles,” Cora replied. “What are you up to?”

“I’m baking cookies for tomorrow,” Stiles said. “Or I was, until your brother tried to distract me by kissing me.”

Derek smiled proudly.

“I have to say Stiles, that is the most horrific sweater I’ve ever seen,” Cora said.

“Thank you,” Stiles said proudly. “I have more. Your brother won’t wear his.”

“Derek,” Cora scolded.

“What?” Derek said defensively. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad,” Cora scoffed.

Derek rose from his seat and went into the bedroom, picking up the sweater he had tossed over the back of the seat in the corner. He brought it back into the kitchen, holding it up for Cora to see.

It was a bright red woollen sweater with white stitching laid out in the pattern. Two borders of snowflakes framed the knitted pattern of a reindeer buck mounting another.

Cora cupped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. “Are they…?”

“Reindeers,” Derek answered. “Fucking.”

Cora burst out laughing, so much so that she nearly fell off her chair. She heaved in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as she said, “You _have_ to wear that!”

“There is no way I’m ever going to wear this,” Derek growled.

“I’ll give you an ultimatum,” Stiles said. “Either you wear the sweater, or we don’t do what the reindeer are doing ever again.”

“Are you serious?” Derek said.

Stiles met his gaze with a level stare. “Deadly.”

Derek let out a reluctant sigh. He tugged his old grey sweater off and pulled the obnoxiously bright red sweater on over his head. He pouted as he turned to look at Stiles.

Stiles smiled back—that gorgeous smile that Derek would do anything to see. His eyes lit up with joy as he laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Come here,” Stiles said softly, holding out his arms towards Derek.

Derek stepped forward, letting Stiles wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hold him close. Derek tilted his head upwards, ignoring his sister’s uncontrollable laughter as he brought his lips to Stiles’.

After a moment he pulled back, helping Stiles scoot off the bench before stepping back over to his computer.

“You know, I was going to say that I miss you and I wish you were going to be here for Christmas this year, but I take it back; I’m glad you’re not coming,” Derek said.

“I miss you too,” Cora said, smiling at her brother. Derek saw the pain that passed in her eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to have Cora there – to have their broken family together for Christmas – but Cora was overseas studying.

A soft smile lit his face. “You got any plans?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine have invited me over for Christmas lunch so won’t be alone,” Cora said. “So I get to sleep in, spend time with my friend, and then call you at night.”

“Okay,” Derek said softly. “I really do miss you.”

Cora’s lips twitched up into a smile, but Derek could tell she was fighting back tears. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Derek’s voice softened. “If you ever need to talk, call me. Don’t worry about the time, okay?”

Cora sniffed back tears as she nodded. “I’ll let you two go. But I want to see photos of those cookies!”

“I’ll send you photos it’s done,” Stiles promised.

“And I’ll call tomorrow, I promise,” Cora said.

“Okay. Goodbye, pup,” Derek said softly. “Have fun tomorrow.”

“I will. Bye, Derek.” She blew them both a kiss.

Derek blew her a kiss back before she ended the call. Derek carefully shut the top of his laptop, sitting still for a moment. He buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears that fell from his eyes.

Stiles stepped over to his side, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I miss her,” Derek muttered.

“I know,” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss atop Derek’s head.

Derek held Stiles’ hand, gently brushing the ball of his thumb across the back of his hand. “If I keep wearing the stupid sweater, can I help you with the cookie house?”

Stiles seemed to think about it for a moment. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
